slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Piekielny dzień.
Rozdział I Był upalny dzień w Slugterze. Trixie siedziała z Eli'em na kanapie. Dziewczyna miała na sobie krótkie spodenki i bluzkę sięgającą do połowy brzucha i włosy wysoko spięte klamrą, a on miał szorty i koszulkę na ramiączkach. Dwójka próbowała walczyć z gorącem. Trixie siedziała z wielkim pudełkiem lodów miętowo-czekoladowych i jadła je wspólnie z Eli'em. Niestety, nie pomagało. -Hej, gdzie jest Kord?- zapytała zaciekawiona. -Nie wiem. Gdyby było mu gorąco to jedynym wyjściem byłby bardzo zimny prysznic, a wiesz jak on na to reaguje.-powiedział . Po chwili zakaszlał. -Ej, wszystko okey?- zapytała Trixie dotykając jego ramienia. -Tak tak. Ty zwykły kaszel. Jedzmy dalej te lody. -No nie wiem. Może przestańmy jeść. -Co ty gadasz. Musimy je zjeść, bo Pronto nam je zje. -Niech ci będzie.-powiedziała i zaczęli jeść. Następnego dnia rano. Dzień nie był taki gorący jak wczoraj. Tym razem nie było ani zimno ani ciepło. Było idealnie. Wszyscy członkowie gangu byli na dole, ale kogoś brakowało... -Hej chłopaki, gdzie jest Eli?- zapytała Trixie. -Nie wiem. Może jeszcze śpi.- powiedział Kord. -Nie wiem, pójdę sprawdzić.- powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę jego pokoju. -Trixie, jak wejdziesz to zawołaj go na śniadanie.- powiedział Pronto. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Gdy weszła do jego pokoju przeżyła szok. -Eli?- zapytała zszokowana tym co zobaczyła. Eli leżał na łóżku owinięty kocami od stóp do głów. -O hej Trix.- powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. -Eli, ty jesteś chory. -powiedziała siadając na skraju łóżka. -Ta, tak. Wiem , że zaraz powiesz " A nie mówiłam". Nie powstrzymuj się. -Powiedziałabym to , ale nie będę chamska. Czemu mnie nie słuchałeś? -Nie wiem, może chciałem mieć rację. Ty jak zawsze okazałaś się być mądrzejsza ode mnie. -Ta...Teraz połóż się, a ja pójdę po leki i dam ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia. -Na leki się zgadzam , ale jedzenie nie. -Spokojnie. Ja coś ci zrobię, nie Pronto.- powiedziała. Chłopak odetchnął z ulga i uśmiechnął się do niej. Po chwili pocałowała go w czoło i wyszła z pokoju. Rozdział II Trixie wyszła z pokoju i od razu wzięła się do roboty. Zrobiła zupę ( np. rosół), wzięła leki i termometr, przyszykowała worek z lodem jakby miał gorączkę i kilka innych rzeczy. Kilka minut później weszła do pokoju. Chłopak wyglądał gorzej. Był trochę blady i miał czerwony nos. -Eli, jak się czujesz? -zapytała cicho. -Boli mnie gardło i głowa.-powiedział przez nos. -Proszę, masz tutaj jedzenie. Jedz spokojnie, a ja przyszykuję leki.-powiedział podając mu miskę. -Dziękuję Trixie, jesteś kochana.- powiedział. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Po chwili wróciła do pracy.Kilka minut później zmierzyła mu temperaturę. Potwierdziło to tylko jej obawy. Był chory. Dała mu syrop i kilka różnych tabletek, które powinny mu trochę pomóc. - Niedługo będziesz zdrowy, ale musisz leżeć w łóżku. -Co jeszcze pani doktor?- powiedział i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. -Dobre, ale poważnie. Musisz pić dużo wody, ale nie zimnej i nie walczyć przez dwa tygodnie. -To wszystko? -Tak. Teraz musisz być silny. -Czemu? -Bo zaraz dam ci na czoło worek z lodem aby zniżyć trochę gorączkę.-powiedziała i położyła mu worek. -Ała, to boli!- krzyknął głośno. -Nie krzycz Eli. Tylko pogorszysz swój stan. -Przepraszam,zapomniałem. -Dobrze. Teraz okryję cię kocem. Idź spać. Gdy się obudzisz poczujesz się trochę lepiej. Zaufaj mi.- powiedziała. Eli zamknął oczy. Pomimo tego, że nic nie widział to czuł, że jest jeszcze w pokoju. Po chwili zamarł. Poczuł jej rękę na swoim ramieniu . Czuł jej oddech blisko jego twarzy. Jego serce przestało bić gdy poczuł ciepły i słodki pocałunek na jego lewym policzku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i udawał, że śpi. Po chwili poszła z pokoju zostawiając go samego. Eli nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy... Rozdział III Był ranek. Eli wstał z łóżka i ruszył do salonu. -Dzień dobry Eli.- przywitała go Trixie.- Jak się czujesz?- zapytała . W jej tonie można było wyczuć dużo czułości i troski. -Hejka. Już mi lepiej. Byłaś świetną opiekunką. - powiedział lekko zachrypnięty i cmoknął ją w policzek. Ona zarumieniła się lekko.- Twój buziak mi dodatkowo pomógł. - Buziak?!- zapytali razem Kord i Pronto. -Tak,tak. Dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Co w tym złego?- zapytała. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.- Też tak myślałam. Ej mam nowy film, kto chce obejrzeć go wieczorem? -Ja chcę !- krzyknęli chórem . Eli podniósł rękę, bo gardło dalej go trochę bolało. Wieczorem... Wszyscy szykowali się do seansu. Kord i Pronto usiedli na fotelach , a Eli z Trixie siedzieli blisko siebie na kanapie. Początek filmu był nudny. Pierwszy zasnął Pronto. Trixie wydawała się być następna. Odchyliła lekko głowę do tyłu. Kord spojrzał na Eli'a. Chłopak myślał jak się do niej zbliżyć. -Stary, weź ty coś wymyśl. Masz idealny moment. Rusz się.- szepnął do niego Kord.Nagle chłopak wpadł na świetny pomysł. Zaczął kaszleć. Myślał, że Trixie znowu zmierzy mu temperaturę. -Co jest Eli?- zapytała. -Zwykły kaszel, nic więcej. -Przyniosę ci coś do picia.- powiedziała i wstała. Eli uderzył ręką w czoło. -No moje gratulacje Eli, czekaj chwilę, ona miała wyjść czy nie?- powiedział Kord złośliwie. -Kord, nie rozwijaj się. -powiedział wkurzony chłopak. Po chwili dziewczyna wróciła z kubkiem kakao. -Proszę, wypij.-powiedział podając mu kubek. -Wielkie dzięki. Po kilku minutach wymyślił nowy plan. -Hej, ale mi się chce pić, a wam?- zapytał Eli. -Tak. Mi się chce.- powiedział Kord. -Dobra, to ja pójdę zrobię kilka koktajli. Trixie, pomożesz?- zapytał. -No pewnie.- Kord uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że chciał z nią być sam na sam... W kuchni... -Hej, Trixie.Ile muszę dać tu cukru?- zapytał. -Nie wiem. Tyle aby było słodkie. -Takie jak ty.- powiedział i spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Dziewczyna mocno się zarumieniła. -Eli, co z tobą? Uśmiechasz się ciągle do mnie, mówisz , że jestem kochana i słodka, dajesz mi buziaka w policzek. O co ci chodzi? -O to samo mogę zapytał ciebie. Ciągle się mną opiekujesz, pomagasz i pamiętaj, że to ty pierwsza dałaś mi buziaka. -Bo ja się martwiłam o ciebie i chciałam cię trochę uszczęśliwić. -A to co ja robiłem cię nie uszczęśliwiało? -Tak. Nawet bardzo. Dobra, chodźmy oglądać.- powiedziała próbując zmienić temat. Udało jej się. Para nastolatków poszła do salonu i dalej oglądała. Film stał się nieco inny. Na początku był kryminał , a teraz być jak romans. Kord i Pronto już spali. Eli i Trixie dalej siedzieli i oglądali. Wzruszające i słodkie sceny nieco usypiały. Trixie wydawała się być zmęczona. Eli obmyślił ostatni plan. Udawał , że się przeciąga i ziewa. Nagle lewą ręką objął jej lewe ramię i delikatnie do siebie pociągnął. Trixie położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. On położył na jej głowie swoją głowę ( wiem , że te słowa się powtarzają, ale nie wiedziałam jak to opisać). Para momentalnie zasnęła. Rozdział IV Sen Trixie... Nagle pojawiłam się w mojej rodzinnej jaskini. Postanowiłam podejść do swojego domu. Widziałam tam szczęśliwą rodzinę. Była tam mama, tato, syn i mała zielonooka i rudowłosa dziewczynka. Wyglądała na góra 9 lat. Tak, to byłam ja. Siedziałam i bawiłam się z młodszym o 3 lata bratem. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa.Nie mogłam prosić o nic więcej. Następnie widziałam to co się dzieje obecnie.Ja i Eli nad jeziorem. Wygłupialiśmy się na całego. Dużo śmiechu,radości i chlapania wodą. Świetna zabawa. Będąc z nim mogłam być sobą. Może przy chłopakach wyglądałam na twardą, ale łatwo było mnie wzruszyć, uszczęśliwić i zranić. Przez cały czas byłam kimś kim nie jestem. Z Eli'em nauczyłam się być sobą. Ostatnim przystankiem była moja przyszłość. Może się do wydać śmieszne , ale nic nie rozumiałam.Ja miałam tam około 30 lat.Kord i Pronto mieli już żony, ja byłam żoną jakiegoś dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Nigdzie nie było Eli'a. O co tam chodziło? Czy Blakk go pokonał? Może nas zostawił? Albo wrócił na powierzchnię? Nic nie rozumiałam. Mój umysł był wtedy wielką zbieraniną pytań. W końcu usłyszałam moją rozmowę z tym mężczyzną. ''-Hej Trix. Jak myślisz, czy Pronto będzie dzisiaj w domu?- zapytał.'' Moment,moment,moment. Eli mnie nazywał Trix. Czy dobrze myślę? ''-Nie mam pojęcia Eli.- powiedziałam i pocałowałam go. To nie mogła być prawda.To znaczy, że będziemy małżeństwem?! M''a''m mętlik w głowie...'' Na szczęście zbudziłam się w odpowiednim momencie. Nie chciałam wiedzieć co będzie dalej.To , że mi się to śniło to nie znaczy, że to się stanie. Moja wyobraźnia często płata mi figle. Często śnią mi się nierealne rzeczy. Ale ten sen wydał się być dziwnie prawdopodobny... Rozdział V Sen Eli'a... Byłem na pięknej polanie na powierzchni. Słońce świeciło, trawa miała piękny kolor, wszystko było porośnięte kwiatami. Tacie i mamie by się podobało... Po pewnej chwili pobiegłem na wzgórze.Dożyłem tam szoku. Moja matka i ojciec tam stali. Mama podbiegła do mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła. Po chwili pocałowała mnie w czoło.' ''-Mamo, tęsknię za tobą.- powiedziałem ze łzami w oczach. ''-Ja wiem synku. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Pomimo młodego wieku walczysz o dobro w Slugterze. Opiekujesz się przyjaciółmi. Jesteś miły, opiekuńczy,sympatyczny,kochany i przystojny.Na pewno masz masę wielbicielek.''-''powiedziała i puściła mi oczko.'' ''-No nie sądzę. Mam kilka przyjaciółek i znam dziewczynę, która mi się podoba, bardzo...'' ''-Ja wiem. Wszystko widzę z góry. Trixie jest wspaniałą dziewczyną. Szanuj ją, troszcz się o nią i pomagaj w trudnych chwilach. Bądź przy niej zawsze. Niech ma się do kogo wypłakać. Wiele was łączy. Nie zepsuj tego. '' ''-Dzięki mamo.'' ''-Eli, synu. Cieszę się, że przejąłeś moje obowiązki. Jesteś bardzo odważny.Twoja matka ma we wszystkim rację. Szanuj tą dziewczynę. Powodzenia z Trixie. Powiem ci tylko, że w przyszłości będziecie razem bardzo szczęśliwi.'' ''-Co masz na myśli? Powiedz mi coś więcej.'' ''-Dowiesz się wszystkiego za 15 lat. Do widzenia.'' ''-Żegnaj synku.-powiedziała mama. Po chwili zniknęli. Czułem się samotny.Po chwili usłyszałem głoś Trixie.'' ''-Myślałeś, że cię zostawię?- powiedziała. Odwróciłem się do niej. Miała rozpuszczone włosy. Ubrana była z prostą , białą sukienkę do kolan. Próbowałem złapać Trixie, ale ona uciekała.Zacząłem się śmiać i ją gonić. Za każdym razem przegrywałem...'' Niestety mój sen się skończył, gdyż Trixie lekko się poruszyła i mnie obudziła... Rozdział VI -Hej Trix, jak się spało?- zapytał. Dziewczyna gwałtownie się do niego odsunęła.- Co się stało? -Nic. Miałam zły sen. To wszystko. A ty jak spałeś? -Dobrze. Było mi dość wygodnie na twoich włosach. Są bardzo miękkie i wygodne. Mam od nich strasznie gorący policzek i zaufaj mi, to nie gorączka. -Ja wiem. Wiesz co. Śniło mi się coś dziwnego, bardzo dziwnego. -Co ci się śniło. -Najpierw widziałam swoje dzieciństwo, potem to co się dzieje teraz czyli ty i ja się bawiliśmy itp. Na końcu była przyszłość i wiesz co widziałam? -Nie... -Ty i ja mieliśmy po 30 lat i byliśmy małżeństwem. -Słucham? Gdy ja spałem to śniła mi się mama i tato.Ojciec mi powiedział, że w przyszłości ty i ja będziemy bardzo szczęśliwi.To się robi zbyt realistyczne... -Tak wiem. Dobra, idziemy na śniadanie? -Jasne.-powiedział i pomógł jej wstać. Dalej był lekko chory więc Trixie owinęła go kocem. Chłopak się uśmiechnął i cmoknął ją w policzek. -No, wreszcie para gołąbków odważyła się wstać. Na szczęście mamy to uwiecznione na aparacie.- powiedział Kord. -Co masz na myśli?- zapytała Trixie. Kord wyciągnął aparat i pokazał zdjęcie jak spali. Trzeba było przyznać, że słodko wyglądali. Trixie zarumieniła się mocno i poszła się umyć. Wiem,wiem. Krótkie. No ale jest 6.13 . Wczoraj dodałam dużo rozdziałów i dziś lub jutro postaram się skończyć to opowiadanie i zacząć kolejne. ''' '''Problem- nie mam weny. POMOCY D: !! 'Rozdział VII' Trixie poszła się umyć. Na nieszczęście Eli'a został sam na sam z Kordem. -To co stary, co się pomiędzy wami działo?- zapytał Kord. -Nic. Oglądaliśmy film, ona położyła głowę na moim ramieniu i zasnęliśmy. -Ta jasne. To nie ona zrobiła ten pierwszy krok tylko ty! -No dobra. Ja zacząłem. -I zrobiłeś to o czym myślę? -Czyli o czym myślisz? -Pocałowałeś ją? -Kord ! -Przepraszam, ale musiałem to wiedzieć. Ale powaga, nie zrobiłeś tego? - Gdybym to zrobił to ona byłaby chora, a tego nie chcę. -Miałeś taki idealny moment. -Czyli? -Romantyczny film i tylko wasza dwójka.Ja bym to wykorzystał. -Tylko ją przytuliłem. Teraz gdy tak mówisz to żałuję. -No widzisz. Ja zawsze mam rację. -Ta... -Wiesz co bracie. Ciągle się nad tym zastanawiam. Co podoba ci się w Trixie? -Wszystko. Jej piękne , zielone oczy, ognisto-rude włosy, które zawsze mnie rozgrzewają. To jak na mnie patrzy. W jej oczach widać tyle zaufania i czułości. Gdy siedzi blisko mnie czuję piękny zapach kwiatów. Uwielbiam to wszystko. Wręcz kocham. -Cicho Eli. Ona tu idzie... -Słucham ?! Co ty powiedziałeś Eli? ~O nie, już po mnie !~pomyślał Eli... Rozdział VIII -Czy dobrze słyszałam? -Powiedziałem Kordowi, że podobał mi się film.- powiedział i zaczął kaszleć, zrobił się podejrzanie czerwony. Trixie przyłożyła mu rękę do czoła. -Nie jest dobrze. Wracaj do łóżka, już. -Dlaczego? -Znowu masz gorączkę. Idź się połóż. Ja zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Dostaniesz leki i coś ciepłego do picia.-powiedziała i pogłaskała go po policzku. On się uśmiechnął i przypomniał sobie co powiedział Kord. WYKORZYSTAJ MOMENT. Złapał ją w talii i lekko pociągnął do siebie. Ona się mocno zarumieniła. Po chwili Eli dał jej słodkiego buziaka w usta. Nie mogli uwierzyć , że to się stało. Może i nie był to pocałunek, ale buziak to już był dla Eli'a wielki krok. Modlił się tylko, żeby się nie zaraziła.Po chwili poszedł do pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Dał ręce pod głowę, patrzył w sufit i zaczął marzyć. -Burpy, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Przed chwilą dałem buziaka Trixie.- powiedział. Śluzak przyjął to obojętnie.- Ale nie w policzek tylko w usta.- małe stworzonko nagle zaczęło radośnie piszczeć. Cieszył się z tego. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. -Mogę wejść Eli?- zapytała Trixie. -Jasne, czekaj chwilę.- zrobiła tak jak kazał. Po chwili podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Niechcący uderzył Trixie w głowę. -Ała ! Za co to było?- zapytała trzymając się za głowe. Eli nie mógł w to uwierzyć. -Przepraszam Trix. Chciałem je otworzyć. Nie wiedziałem, że stoisz tak blisko. -Ta jasne. Lepiej naucz się otwierać drzwi. Już drugi raz. Dwa tygodnie temu też oberwałam od ciebie. -Wybacz. Masz rację.-powiedział i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Chciał pomóc jej wstać. Niestety, to też skończyło się źle.Gdy ją trzymał, Pronto zaczął krzyczeć. Chłopak się wystraszył i puścił jej rękę. Dziewczyna znowu skończyła na podłodze. -Dobra Eli. Wstanę sama. -Wybacz.-powiedział podchodząc do niej.Tym razem i on się wywrócił i spadł centralnie na nią. Ich twarze były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie. Stopniowo zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać... Rozdział IX Eli i Trixie byli bardzo blisko. W ostatniej chwili Trixie się od niego odsunęła.Po chwili wstała i popatrzyła na niego. -Przepraszam Eli , ale nie mogę.- powiedziała i wbiegła do swojego pokoju. -Trixie...ale...- nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak to rozwalił. Powinien był trochę przystopować. Dla niej było to za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Obwiniał się za to wszystko. Postanowił z nią porozmawiać.-Trixie, co się stało?- spytał i usiadł obok niej na łóżku. Miała załzawione oczy. -Sama nie wiem. Byliśmy tak blisko i nie wiem. -To był dla ciebie za duży szok. Rozumiem to. Gdy byliśmy tak blisko zamiast mózgu miałem makaron spaghetti.Poważnie. Mój mózg był wyłączony. -Haha. Nikt mnie nie umie tak rozśmieszyć.- powiedział opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.- Kocham cię Eli.- chłopak zesztywniał. -Chwila, dobrze słyszałem? -Tak. Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też Trixie.- szybko się do niej przysunął, lecz się zatrzymał. -O co chodzi Eli? -Chciałem cię pocałować, ale znowu możesz się zestresować. -Spokojnie. Panuję nad sobą. -Ale ty wiesz , że jestem chory, prawda? -Nie boję się ryzyka.- powiedziała i go pocałowała. Rozdział X Kilka dni później... Eli... -Eli...- gdy szepczesz moje imię czuję motylki w brzuchu.Delikatnie dotykam palcami twoją twarz i pieszczę ją.Nagle nasze oddechy się mieszają. Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię...Moment, nie mogę cię nienawidzić. Kocham cię ! Kocham cię całym sercem.Kocham twój uśmiech w najczarniejszych dniach, kocham twój słodki głos, który jest jak muzyka dla moich uszu, twoje spojrzenie, które powoduje , że się uśmiecham. W moich wspomnieniach widzę jak mieliśmy 15 lat. Byliśmy wtedy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Teraz mamy 16 i moje uczucia do ciebie stały się boleśnie nieodwracalne. Bez zastanowienia zbliżam się do ciebie. Zaczynamy się całować.Powolne i delikatne ruchy są zsynchronizowane biciu naszych serc. Lubię gdy owijasz swoje ręce wokół mojej szyi i głaszczesz moje włosy.Ja owijam jedną rękę wokół twojej talii, a drugą trzymam twój policzek.Dzięki temu pocałunek staje się namiętny. -Eli czy jestem w twoim sercu?- zapytała Trixie. -Nie,nie jesteś.-odpowiedziałem. -To czemu to robimy?- te słowa mnie bardzo zabolały. -Nie dałaś mi dokończyć. Nie jesteś w moim sercu, bo jesteś moim sercem.Robimy to, bo cię kocham i ty mnie raczej też. Prawda? -Oczywiście. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.-powiedziała. Po chwili ukradłem jej namiętny pocałunek. Słyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi i wołanie na kolację. Drzwi jednak były zamknięte. Po chwili walenie ucichło. -Musimy chyba iść. Jesteś głodna, skarbie?- spytałam całując jej rękę. -Troszeczkę, chodźmy.- powiedziała Trixie.Wyciągnąłem do niej rękę i pomogłem wstać. Gdy podeszliśmy do drzwi ukradłem jej ostatni pocałunek. -Kocham cię Trix. -Kocham cię Eli.- powiedziała. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Wyszliśmy z pokoju.Gdy byliśmy przed kuchnią, złapałem ją za rękę. Jak znaleźliśmy się w środku Kord i Pronto dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. Kocham cię Trixie. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Nic nas nie rozdzieli. Będziemy razem na wieki. Do końca mojego życia będę chronił twoje serce. Przy mnie będziesz cała i bezpieczna. Wierzę w twoją miłość do mnie i myślę, że ty wierzysz w moją do ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Nawet jeśli odejdę to duchem będę przy tobie. Nie ważne czy będę duchem czy demonem, zrobię wszystko aby zobaczyć cię i twój uśmiech ostatni raz. Pamiętaj to, moja kochana księżniczko. KONIEC ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach